Fallen Angel
by tearose66
Summary: Various naruto and sasuke 1 shots
1. Fallen Angel

**tearose66...I do not own Naruto**

**Fallen Angel**

I float around in the darkness. Lost. Alone. There is nothing left in this world for me to live for. I accept finally, that my dreams will never come true; that I will never be accepted, that I will always be hated. Life has no meaning anymore. It has become repetitive. I get up, eat, go train, come home, eat again, and go to bed. I don't want to do this anymore. I grasp the knife in my hand staring at the blade smiling at the tool that will end my misery. No one will miss me I know this to be fact. They might pretend to be sad for a while but give them three days and they will totally forget I even existed. Tears fall gently down my face making soft sounds as they hit the wooden floor. I try to stop them mad that I was breaking down after I promised myself to never cry again. It hurt so much. For years I have hidden behind a mask. Hiding my intelligence behind stupidity and a smile. It worked no one ever noticed it was fake. They never once realized that the face I showed them was not me. Giving into my tears I cry one last time. I raise the knife to my heart ready to drive it in. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. My last one that I will ever take again. Just as I am about to die a hand grabs me yanking the weapon out of my hand. I gasp surprised and open my eyes to glare and attack the person who dared stop me. My eyes widen when they are met with black hair and onyx eyes. It was him, the one person I loved but could never be with. What's more shocking is that he has tears in his eyes and fear. My eyes question him wanting to know what he is doing here. His hand reaches up to my cheek wiping away the tears. I jerk away from him angry that he stopped me. Could he not see how much it hurt me to live how much I wanted to go and end it? I look away from him clenching my fists. Suddenly strong arms wrap around me pulling me close. I struggle for a moment wanting to be free but soon I give up and let him hug me. I wrap my arms around him resting my head on his shoulder. His body shudders as he finally lets the tears fall. He whispers in my ear telling me that he cared if I was gone that he loved me and that he was sorry for not telling me earlier. Tears well up in my eyes once again and I completely break down in his arms. Our teacher found us that way about an hour later still in each other's arms. We let go of each other and smile. For the first time in as long as I could remember I was smiling a true smile. We never talked about what had happened to anyone feeling that what went on in my house that day was to stay there. As I now lie here in my lovers' arms watching him sleep I whisper a small prayer for my fallen angel that saved me and gave me a reason to live once more. For giving me someone to share my dreams with to help keep my pain away when someone says something hateful towards me. He sleepily opens his eyes and mumbles at me to go to sleep. I grin at him and snuggle closer to him falling asleep next to my fallen angel smiling.


	2. The Edge

**tea i do not own naruto**

**The Edge**

He stands next to the ravine looking down into its deep depths. One movement and he could end it all. Life he decided was not worth it anymore. What was the point of continuing his existence? He was nothing but a failure, as everyone loved to point out. He could not do the simplest things sometimes. He tried so hard but when he would take one step forward he ended up taking two steps back. He was weak and he knew it. He sits down with his feet dangling over the edge his head drooping on his chest. He pulls out a letter and opens it reading it once and nodding. Everything was there. His goodbyes, and his confessions. He knew they would never completely understand. To them he was just a stupid nobody who always smiled and never seemed to have any other thoughts besides training, food, and fulfilling his dreams. He takes the letter and sets it on the ground with a rock placed in the middle to make sure it would not blow away. He knew they would probably find it in a few hours. This was one of the areas he came to often. Standing up he turns around to take on last look at the village that hated him even though all he had ever tried to do was keep it safe. A lone tear escapes from his eye as he turns back to face the edge. The edge that would finally bring him release, the release into the darkness. He falls forward into the open arms of the darkness his eyes closed with a peaceful smile on his face. For a few moments he enjoys the feeling of falling until someone grabbing his ankle jerks him out of it. He lets out a startled noise and twists to look at who caught him. It was none other then his best friend. Glaring he shakes and twists his foot trying to get his friend to release him but the he just grips on harder. "You idiot let me go!" I yell at him. He gives me a cold glare and with help from others he drags me up. Once I am on top of the cliff again I see that there are about thirty people waiting and looking worried. I look around confused as to why so many are here but before I can give it much thought my so- called best friend punches me. I yell at him asking him what he thinks he is doing and why is there so many people here. His face for the first time I have ever seen has lost its emotionless facade. Once the blank face now has furry written all over it. He yells at me saying that someone had to knock some sense into me and that there was so many people here because they were worried about me. I let out a bitter laugh. They don't care not really, no one does. He gets angry at my reply and hits me again before hugging me. My eyes widen in shock at the contact. I could not believe it. My best friend slash rival was hugging me. I just sit there for a moment before attentively returning the hug. He whispers to me that if I ever tried something like this again he would beat me into a pulp and then lock up me up in handcuffs in his house so I could not try again. I laugh quietly and reply that he could try to if he wanted but I would win against me. He laughs quietly back and calls me a dobe. He lets go of me and stands back letting others come to yell at me for being so stupid. He walks over to a tree and watches me waiting for them to quit fussing. I watch him as well as the rest of my friends gather around me yelling at me. A few of them were crying while the guys just glared at me saying that if I had died they would bring me back and kill me again. They make room though when the leader of the village suddenly attacks me with a hug crying saying I was stupid and that if I had been feeling like this I should have come and talk to her. I smile laughing slightly saying that I never wanted to be a burden to her. She was always so busy with taking care of the village and paper work. She smacks me on top of the head saying if I ever needed to talk to come find her that she would make the time to talk to me about anything.  
She lets me go out of her suffocating hug and stands up. She glances around and eyeing him she motions him to come over from the tree. Whispering something into his ear he nods and walks over to me. Yanking me up he starts to drag me off to his house. I yell at him asking him what the heck he thinks he is doing and he sighs telling me to shut that he had orders to take me back to his house and keep an eye on me for the next couple days. I grumble about it but follow along quietly knowing it would be pointless to do otherwise. Inside I smile feeling for the first time cared about. No one has ever really cared before and now suddenly I have a whole bunch of people who care about me. I feel a little lost on how to take it all in but it does not matter just the fact I know people care is enough. Besides I was going to be staying at my best friends house which provides me plenty of chances to annoy him. I laugh at some of the pranks I will pull on him. He turns and glares at me with a questioning glance. I just grin innocently at him laughing inside. I know he does not trust my glance but does not comment. Once we reach is house I cannot help but look around in awe. It was so big and I found it hard to believe that he could stand to live here all by himself. He gives me a small tour and leaves me in his room since it was the only acceptable to sleep in. I sit down in the bed lost in my thoughts while he wandered down to the kitchen to make something to eat. Since my suicide was a failure I try to think of something to live for. I found it a harder task then one would think it to be. I was tired of living just to train and what not. He calling me to come eat pulls me out of my thoughts. I slowly walk down the stairs to the small dining area and sit down at the table. Staring into my plate he brings me out of my thoughts to ask me what was wrong. Figuring that I had nothing to lose I ask him what had been bothering for the past two hours. "What do I live for no?" He looks at me before replying. "How about those you care about. Your teachers, friends, you teammates, me since I am your best friend." He mentions himself rather quietly. I can tell he feels guilty for not noticing something was wrong with me. I stand up and walk over to him placing a hand on his shoulder and smile. "You know I think maybe I will. I guess those are important enough. Especially the best friend part." He smiles and relaxes. We quickly finish up in a comfortable silence.  
Years go by and I am still here. I am now leader of the village and my best friend is still here beside me. I know without him I never would have gotten this far and I thank god for his intervention that day long ago. Our relationship has changed as well. We are now lovers and I enjoy every minute of my time with him. He is my most precious person and I am his. Since that day we have had out ups and downs but nothing that has ever ruined our friendship. I laugh now at my stupidity of back then. But at least now I have no fear of nothing to live for because there is always something to live for no matter how bleak life may seem.

tea well another one.I hope you all like it. please r&r!


	3. Explosion

Disclaimer: I of course do not own any of the Naruto Characters

Explosion

"Naruto look out!"

That is the last thing I remember hearing before the explosion that knocked me out. Now i am stuck underneath nothing but rubble with something heavy on my chest and legs making it impossible to get myself slowly start coming back to me piece by piece. We had been scouting through some buildings on our recent mission and just as we were about to clear the kitchen an explosion went off. I remember vaguely Sasuke yelling at me before he slammed into me. He must be what is on top of me.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Answer me damn it!" I whisper as loud as i can. My voice feels scratchy and raw and I wonder suddenly how long have I been out. I almost start panicking when there is no answer. I start screaming at him to answer me. He can't be dead, he just can't be. I haven't been able to tell him how much i love him. THats when i feel it. Alight breeze across my cheek and slight movemeant from his body. He was breathing which meant he was alive, at least for now. I start yelling for help hoping that either Kakashi or Sakura could hear me.

Nothing.

I find i have a little room to at least move my hands and I do so to see if I can feel how badly Sasuke is hurt. I roam along his back enjoying the feel of his muscles until i come across something that should not be there. It was a long, metal, and sticking deep inside Sasukes side. I renew my screams for help and I think i can hear an answer. Soon i can hear parts of the rubble being removed and Sakura yelling at me to hold on, that help was coming. I sigh my relief that there was help on the way and yell for her to hurry, that Sasuke was hurt.

I once more beg Sasuke to please wake up, I needed him to wake but she does not. I do not remember how long we where there before the rescue team finally was able to get us out. The last thing I remember is begging Sakura to help Sasuke first before I passed out from my own wounds I didn't even know I had.

I wake some time later in the hospital. Gasping I sit up looking around wildly, Sasukes name on my lips. I look over and there he is, in a bed across from mine. Ignoring the machines I rip them and all the tubes sticking into or on me off and scramble to the other bed. I had to make sure he was really there, really alright, that it was not just a dream. Nurses file into the room and attempt to get me back into my bed, but I refuse. I turn back to see we had woken him and I yell at the nurses to get out.

"Dobe" is the only thing he says but I understand. I start crying and I can't stop. I was just so glad he was okay. Suddenly I am yanked forward into Sasukes chest. We stay like that until my tears subside.

"I'm sorry" I whisper "It's all my fault. If I had been paying better attention this would not have happened" I tell him brokenly. He strokes my hair in comfort listening, his face changing into a scowl.

"Dobe it's not your fault. I willingly got into this situation to keep you safe" he whispers in my ear. My heart speeds up. Willing to keep me safe but why. Could he possibly care for me like i care for him? I look up almost afraid to look him in the eye but it was a silly fear for his eyes tell me everything.

"I love you teme"

he smirks "I know dobe, it's about time you admitted it" he replies still smirking.

My face grows red with anger and I start to push away but he pulls me back and kisses me. My whole world narrows down to the feel of his lips on mine and I kiss him back.

"I love you to dobe"

I smile and kiss him once more before Sakura comes int and orders me back to bed muttering about stupid boys and taking forever to just admit that they loved one another. I blush but quietly go back to my bed. I look over at Sasuke's bed before sleep claims me once more telling him a slurred voice that he better still be there when I wake up. He tells me he will as his pain medication for his side kicks in making him drift off to sleep as well. My dreams are filled with happy thoughts for the future.

tearose66: well another one shot done. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review telling me what you thought. No flames please but constructive criticism to improve writing is welcomed.


End file.
